


Tales of Mineral Town

by Stunfisky



Category: Harvest Moon, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Gen, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: Inspired by megoomy's art of twitter.A collection of stories of Tales characters in a Harvest Moon AU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tales of Mineral Town

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in like 2 hours while disassociating so quality it probably bad, but if/when I add more chapters it'll be better.

Flynn turned to his side, grasping the now empty side of the pillow to fold it over his head. He thought it was supposed to be quiet here in the country. No, for the last few nights he jumped awake any time he heard something other than the quiet wind. He had heard a woman scream one night which had him wandering around the village in search of said woman to help. When he told Leia, the Inn Keep’s daughter, she only laughed and told him it was a fox. He wasn’t convinced, but no one else seemed worried. Tonight, was the worst so far. He kept hearing something skittering around and if he didn’t know he was already sleep deprived he would have sworn he heard whispering.

With a sigh of surrender he sat up in his bed and turned on the table lamp. The whispering immediately died. Flynn shook his head, maybe with everything that had happened recently he was going crazy. He needed some fresh air and the stale, dusty air of this cabin home wasn’t going to cut it. After putting on his boots, he opened the door, flinching at the loud squeal it made. He took in a large breath, tasting the salt on the wind from the sea. The smell of the sea and the forest relaxed him. It brought back faint recollections that were more emotion than memory. Snapshots of his childhood before his father passed. Bits of days that he grew up on this farm. His fingers brushed the old worn wood of the fence that would eventually hold large livestock like cows and sheep. Blue eyes scanned the empty farm lit by the full moon the stopped when he saw something, or rather someone. He could tell even from this distance that it was a woman, but not one he had met before. Her long hair almost seemed to give off a gentle green glow in the moonlight.

He was about to move toward her when something roughly moved past him, nearly tripping him. “Hey! What the hell?” He saw the pink thing stop. A pig? The pig stood up on two legs and turned to face him. Definitely not a pig. He stepped back in fear. “What are you?” He murmured never seeing anything like the creature in front of him before.

“Oh, you can see the Katz?” He turned to the feminine voice beside him before losing his balance and falling on his rear end. It was the woman, but how did she make it across the farm so quickly? “You can see me too?”

“It’s been a while since anyone has seen us, nyah.” The pink thing spoke and when Flynn blinked there was suddenly more of them. Flynn gasped and crawled backwards a few feet.

“Be not afraid, Flynn.” The woman cooed.

“H-how do you know my name?!”

She laughed, “why I’ve known you since you were a child. I am the Harvest Goddess after all.” Flynn relaxed a little. “It has been some time, you’ve certainly grown.” She paused looking over him. “The Katz must have been too loud for you to be out this late. I apologize. They were just excited that I was taking a walk.” She motioned to the creatures beside her. They voiced their own apologies that Flynn could only nod in acceptance. Quite frankly, they creeped him out being something between an animal and a human. Like they could have been one of Rita’s experiments. Who knew what that woman kept locked up in her basement. “Why don’t you all help Flynn with his farm work?” Flynn’s attention snapped back to the present and it seemed like he had missed some conversation.

“T-that’s not necc-”

“Nonsense. It’s the Katz’ duty to help around the town. They’re rarely gotten to be able to do them lately besides talking to the animals.”

“We’ve helped find lost items before, nyah!” One of the Katz interjected.

“Katz can plant seeds, and water and harvest crops. They’re nature spirits so the plants will be hardier and more flavorful. Surely there are no cons to their help.”

Flynn sighed, he could already tell he wasn’t going to be able to deny the help. This woman was Maxell, after all, the harvest goddess that was revered in the village. “Okay, I… appreciate the help.”

Maxwell smiled, “Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! It’ll be so nice to see this farm come to life again and serve its purpose! It’s been so long.” She certainly seemed happy. A lively farm was probably important for her being the harvest goddess. Feeling relaxed in her presence Flynn couldn’t stop a yawn which had her giggle. “It is late. Go back to your bed, Flynn. I will be sure that everyone will be quiet until you adjust to living here again. I await good results.”

He blinked and she was gone. The Katz were still there although they seemed to be dispersing into the nearby woods. The pink one paused after some distance. “Oh nyeah, you’re the only one in the village that can see and hear us or the goddess so keep that in mind.” Flynn watched it leave and finally got up, dusting the dirt from his pants. He felt tired now and perhaps in the morning he could chalk this all up to being a dream.


End file.
